


We Die Together

by lilmistrouble



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmistrouble/pseuds/lilmistrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened in 3x10 if Cosima had left with Delphine</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Die Together

As Delphine was about to leave Bubbles she felt Cosima's strong hand grip her wrist . Delphine instantly forgot everything and crashed her lips on to Cosima's. Delphine felt Cosima's tongue push past her lips and in to her mouth feeling her tongue explore Delphines mouth. Delphine pushed Cosima lightly away . Seeing Cosima's hurt Delphine instantly ripped it away by telling Cosima to get in the car.   
While Delphine Drove Cosima had some how managed to be in between Delphines legs and was now using her fingers and lightly stroking Delphine's Cunt. Delphine was thankful as they reached the parking lot . she undid her seat belt and allowed Cosima to come up and meet her . The kisses they planted on each other at first lightly instantly deepened . Delphine instantly went for Cosima jeans un buttoning them and placing two fingers inside Cosima before whispering what about shay ?   
Cosima looked up from nipping Delphines neck and looked in to Delphine's eyes and said only you Delphine she does;nt come close in manu forms . Delphine Grinned before rewarding Cosima with a third finger pumping her cunt and filling her all the way. They both grinded each other with force not being able to stop at the contact they missed from each other for so long .   
Delphine instantly came first it had been too long for her and Cosima followed secoud. Delphine looked at Cosima and had to know one thing . You know Iv always been trying to protect you , you know . Not your sisters just you .Cosima nodded before Delphine added Je'taime Cosima .   
There fingers instantly found each others cunts again coming undone many times in Delphine's car , just wrapped up in there own universe just her and 324B21 . Or as she would label her the love of her life . Delphine had almost forgotten the warning from Dr Nealon from earlier that day until a bullet went straight through the windshield of Delphines car piercing Cosima's abdnominal wall and finding its exit inside Delphine as the blood began to flow from each others bodies. Delphine instantly trying to keep Cosima awake before Cosima used her last breath to say you Don't think i would let you die alone? Delphines heart instantly stopped beating then too.   
Topside and Neoloution had won there biggest threat the twisted forbidden Lovers where dead but at least they died together not alone in each others arms .


End file.
